


ink stains and dumbbells

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: inlovewithimpossibility's Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 Fics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Olicity Summer Sizzle, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: "Hey Dynasties, Oliver here coming at you with another video!""Hi guys, welcome back to Ghost Fox Goddess, I am Felicity Smoak."When one half of YouTube duo, Queen-Merlyn Dynasty, lands himself in hot water with Principal Wilson due to failing grades, Oliver knows that he needs to step up his game. The principal recommends a tutor but little does Oliver know that she's also a successful YouTuber. The two of them set out on filming a collab but neither anticipates how popular their videos will be or the insane reaction the sight of the two of them on screen together will gain from the fans.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver and Tommy initially start their channel as a bit of a joke.

They’re fifteen and love pulling pranks on the people around them as well as each other and Tommy decides to film one of the ones that he pulls on Oliver one day. The image of Oliver being submerged in goo and his hilarious reaction that got captured on Tommy’s iPhone camera established their channel as a popular one from day one.

Two years on and they’ve expanded their content a little more. Oliver’s workout videos are a huge hit and they’ve gotten good at predicted which challenge videos are going to be big trends before they become overdone. At seventeen, they’re both far more interested in running their YouTube channel than school or anything else which is why Oliver is reading comments on their latest vlog when he should be paying attention to his math class.

“Mr Queen?”

Oliver fumbles a little with his phone as he looks up to see his math teacher glaring at him, visibly unimpressed.

“Um… four?” He shrugs, taking an absolute guess and the way in which the class around him bursts into laughter assures him that he is very, very wrong.

“You believe the answer to ‘did you hear the tannoy announcement’ is four?” Miss White questions, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

“No, ma’am. Sorry, I wasn’t listening.” He admits and tries his best to charm her with his smile in the way that usually works.

“Just go to the principal’s office.” She huffs and Oliver frowns, throwing his untouched textbook in his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder and heading out the classroom.

The hallways are empty and he takes his time following the well-traced pattern to the front of the school where the principal’s office resides. He takes the stairs slowly, dragging his feet and hoping to prolong his time away from Miss White’s math class as much as possible.

“Mr Queen. We meet again.” Shado, the principal’s secretary smiles at him, shaking her head with an amused smirk on her face. It’s the school’s worst kept secret that she’s actually Principal Slade’s wife and she works as his secretary for a laugh inbetween the archery classes that she teaches at the local gym.

“You’d think I’d have a standing appointment by now.” He smiles right back, earning himself a laugh and another shake of the head.

“Go on in, Oliver. He’ll be in a few minutes.” Shado promises and Oliver nods with a smile, heading past her and into the office.

“Thank you!” He calls over his shoulder before the door shuts behind him, leaving him alone in the office he’s come to know so well.

The seat to the left in front of Principal Wilson’s desk is one he considers his own. He’s spent many an hour in here, being reprimanded or sat next to his parents as they’ve thrown countless thousands of dollars at the school to ensure Oliver doesn’t get expelled or has to retake years.

He assumes this meeting is to do with his falling grades and Oliver is surprised to see that his parents are not here. This is generally something the school likes to discuss with them but then again, it’s possible that they realised that his parents were having the opposite of the desired effect.

The door opens and Oliver smiles as Principal Wilson makes his way to the seat at his desk. Slade Wilson is an intimidating man and Oliver, whilst has never been scared of him in the way that the students of Starling Prep often lament, he does command authority in a way that Oliver respects.

“Oliver.” The principal sighs as he sits down and the teenager smiles, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. “You’re probably wondering why your parents aren’t here.”

“I am a little, Sir.” Oliver nods, slightly surprised that Principal Wilson caught onto his confusion that quickly.

“Well, whilst I admit that I do enjoy the numerous meetings I’ve had with your mother and father over your years here at Starling Prep, I decided that this might be a conversation better had between the two of us. After all, you’re almost an adult now and you are responsible for your own decisions and actions. Don’t you agree?” The principal raises an eyebrow and Oliver knows that there’s only one answer to this question.

“Yes Sir.” He replies and Principal Wilson smiles tightly with a nod.

“Excellent. Okay Oliver, here’s the deal. Your midterms were worrying and your attendance record continues to be one of the poorest that Starling Prep has ever seen. If you continue as you have been, you will be required to retake your junior year and therefore you won’t be able to graduate with your class. I’m sure that’s as concerning to you as it is to me.” Principal Wilson continues, his pause and expectant expression cueing Oliver into the fact that he wants him to say something.

“Yeah, I guess so.” He replies with a shrug. It’s not as if this isn’t something he’s heard before. Oliver’s always in danger of failing but his parents write a check and everything magically goes away. Is that not how this is going to work again? After all, there’s a reason the school somehow obtained a new sports pavilion, gym and theatre within the time Oliver’s been at Starling Prep High.

Principal Wilson looks entirely unimpressed with his answer, shaking his head with a long sigh. “There’s no I guess so about it, Oliver. The school board is unfortunately putting its foot down, they will no longer be accepting your parents’ donations in exchange for your progression. It’s up to you now.”

Wait, what?

“What do you mean?”

Principal Wilson lets out another long sigh and shakes his head before he straightens in his seat and looks directly at Oliver. “The school, whilst thankful for your parents’ investments, will no longer accept any money from your parents in exchange for the board waving your failing marks.”

“So, what do I do?” Oliver asks with a frown and this only earns him another sigh and shake of the head.

“You work hard, Oliver. You get those grades up to passing marks, if not better. I am entirely convinced that you are capable of it.” The principal tells him and there’s something about his voice, his belief in Oliver that makes the teenager wholely embarrassed about this whole situation for the first time in his high school career.

“How do I do that?” He asks with a frown. He’s spent all of high school partying and goofing off, how on earth is he supposed to turn that around in a semester?

“Well I can suggest a tutor to start. Miss Smoak, in your year, has been tutoring students since she arrived last year and nearly all of them have seen vast improvement in their grades. I already took the liberty of asking if she’d help you and she’s agreed to allow me to pass her details onto you.” Principal Wilson explains and Oliver frowns as he hands a piece of paper over the desk. Written on it in perfectly neat handwriting is a name, phone number and email address.

“Smoak?” Oliver asks, trying to place the name within the group of his peers. He can’t put a face to the name but it’s not as if he frequents the library or many places where kids who are actually good at school spend their time. If she’s as good as Principal Wilson is implying, she’s probably in all AP classes as well, meaning that Oliver has likely never interacted with her.

“Felicity Smoak. Wonderful girl, advanced placement student, I believe she’s now three academic years ahead of her initial cohort. She has similar hobbies to you as well.” The smile on the principal’s face confuses Oliver. Similar hobbies to him? She obviously doesn’t like skipping class like he does. What does he have in common with an honours student who is so smart that she’s skipped numerous grades?

“What do you…”

“I will be scheduling a meeting in two months time, Oliver, and if your grades haven’t seen an improvement by then, we will have to discuss some other options. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Principal Wilson. Thank you.” Oliver tells the principal honestly and gathers his bag before heading out of the office. Shado smiles at him sympathetically and Oliver frowns, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. A glance at the time tells him that the bell signalling the end of the day must have rang whilst he was in Principal Wilson’s office so Oliver heads towards his car.

He knows this is a situation he needs to rectify and knowing that Principal Wilson considers him responsible enough to do so without his parents is enough of a push. (It may also just be that he’s not entirely sure he could avoid his parents’ insistence on paying Oliver’s way to graduation but he’ll ignore that for now). He enters the girl’s contact into his phone and sends her off a text.

Happy that he might be moving towards the right track, he puts his car in drive and heads home.

* * *

“Hi, Ollie.” Thea smiles from her spot on the sofa, her small legs swinging where they still don’t quite reach the floor.

“Hey Speedy. How was school?” He asks his sister, throwing his bag onto the chair before sitting down next to the girl.

“It was good. Tommy was here a minute ago. He said you were supposed to film a video.” She tells him, levelling him with an unimpressed look. Tommy is perhaps Thea’s favorite person in the world, so it’s no surprise to Oliver that she seems annoyed at this slight against his best friend.

“I’ll call him in a second. I had to see the principal, Speedy.” He explains and Thea frowns, her head tilting as she looks at him.

“Because you’re failing?” She asks bluntly and Oliver’s eyebrows furrow, not looking the idea of his baby sister being so aware of his downfalls.

“No, I… Yes, because I’m failing.” He corrects himself when Thea levels him with an unimpressed look. It’s strange to see coming from such a small person but he’s never been good at lying to Thea. “He gave me the information for a tutor and I’m going to try and really get my grades up this time.”

“A tutor? What’s their name?” Thea asks and although it’s a strange question, Oliver finds himself answering.

“Felicity Smoak. Apparently she’s an advanced placement student in my year. I’ve never heard of her.” He explains, shrugging his shoulders as he checks the time again.

“Did you say Felicity Smoak?” Thea asks and Oliver frowns, wondering how on earth his baby sister knows some random girl from his school when she’s so much younger than him.

“Yes, how do you know her?” Oliver asks and Thea huffs loudly, which makes him frown. Thea’s been in this stage for a while now, as if everything Oliver says is the most idiotic thing she’s ever heard. He supposes that she’s trying to come across as cool but really it’s just sort of adorable.

“She’s only one of the most famous Studytubers. Well, American ones that is.” Thea tells him and Oliver frowns.

“Study-tube?” He asks confusedly and Thea sighs heavily with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

“Don’t you know _anything?_ It’s a huge thing on YouTube. People who are really good at school share their tips and stuff. Felicity’s channel is called Ghost Fox Goddess which doesn’t really make any sense but you’ll find her if you just search her name.”

Oliver frowns as he watches Thea skip off and he reaches for his laptop. Typing her name into YouTube, Oliver sees that Thea is not wrong. Her channel looks very established with almost 350,000 subscribers and most of her videos hit around 50,000 views. The majority of them are videos entitled ‘Study with Me’ but there’s quite a few vlogs as well as Q&As and what seem to be tech reviews. Intrigued, Oliver clicks on the most recent video entitled ‘Q&A: My Advanced Placement Experience’.

Felicity is apparently a small blonde girl. In the opening frame of her latest video, she’s sat crossed legged in a chair in the corner of a plain looking room, clasping a travel mug in her hands. She’s wearing an oversized graphic sweater with teal coloured yoga pants and bulky white socks. She’s pretty but the thing that captivates Oliver’s attention is the way her smile spreads across her entire face and somehow makes him want to smile as well. That’s not something he’s ever experienced before.

“Hi guys! Welcome back to Ghost Fox Goddess, I am Felicity Smoak and I’m here today with another Q&A.” Her voice is soft and sort of sweet, Oliver finds himself smiling at the sound of it as her short intro plays. It’s a quick, upbeat little tune and the light pink banner from her channel page appears on the screen.

“Okay, so I asked you guys on my Twitter and Instagram if you had any questions for this Q&A and a lot of them were about skipping grades and how I’ve found being in an advanced placement programme so I figured I would theme this video around that.”

She talks with her hands a lot. It’s something that Oliver notices quickly but she’s obviously very comfortable in front of a camera. She’s barely said three sentences but Oliver can tell that she’s very genuine and the persona that she puts across in her videos seems very real and down to earth.

“Just to explain, my school district calls skipping grades their advanced placement programme which obviously gets very confusing when you consider AP classes but that’s just what my school district calls it. It doesn’t make any sense but then, when did high school make sense?”

She giggles a little then and Oliver is immediately charmed by the noise. It’s sweet and lilting and it makes him grin along with her.

“WhenIsHighSchoolOver on Twitter asks when did you skip and how many grades did you skip? What grade are you in now and how old are you? So that’s technically four questions but they can all be summed up in one answer. I skipped two grades just after I finished 6th grade so instead of starting 7th, I started high school as a freshman. However, halfway through my freshman year, I ended up skipping another grade so I started my junior year the following August. Now, I am halfway through my junior year of high school and I’m 15.”

“Mr. Oliver?”

Oliver jumps at the sound of Raisa’s voice and he looks up with a frown. He blushes immediately at the sight of the girl on his screen standing next to their maid and pauses the video before quickly shutting his laptop. She smiles at him, with a blush of her own spreading across her cheeks.

“Sorry, I know I’m a little early.” She offers and Oliver nods at Raisa’s inquisitive look. The maid frowns at him with a discerning raised eyebrow but nods and leaves the room, leaving Oliver alone with Felicity in the main sitting room.

“No, it’s no bother! Thanks for coming in the first place!” He tells her and frowns immediately at how nervous his voice sounds. He’s never been nervous in front of people, especially not pretty girls. What is happening to him? Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to calm down and plants his best charming smile on. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

Felicity smiles and nods, sitting down on the other end of the sofa. She’s wearing skinny jeans and a soft looking sweater with flowers printed all over it, her blondes curls down around her head in the way that they had been in the video Oliver was just watching.

“So, I guess you know that we have the same side hustle?” She asks with a smile and Oliver can’t help the smile that spreads across his face at her wording. He’s never heard it described like that before.

“I’ll admit that I didn’t until about five minutes ago when I mentioned your name to my sister and she practically freaked out.” Oliver chuckles and Felicity does too.

“It’s okay, I doubt you’re really my demographic.” She grins and Oliver shrugs.

“You never know.” He smirks and Felicity shakes her head.

“So, tutoring.” She states and Oliver takes a deep breath, straightening up in his seat.

“Yes, tutoring.” God, he really needs to get his act together. Tommy would be laughing his head off if he could see him now.

“I took the liberty of getting your transcript from the office.” Felicity tells him and Oliver frowns.

“You can just do that?” He asks, raising an eyebrow and his confusion only deepens when Felicity flushes.

“Okay, maybe I hacked into the system. I had good intentions!” She blurts out and Oliver frowns, more than a little confused. It’s not as if there’s anything he minds Felicity seeing in his school record, there’s no mystery about the fact that his grades are a bit shit and his attendance is beyond poor.

“Okay…”

“Anyway, I think we should really focus on English and math because getting the basics down in that is going to really help with the other subjects as well.” She recovers from her babbling and Oliver nods, seeing as her suggestion does make a lot of sense.

“Okay, sounds good.” He agrees and Felicity smiles, pulling a tablet seemingly out of nowhere. She flicks it open before turning to look at him with a rather scarily serious expression.

“So, where is it that you think you fall down in English and math?” She asks and Oliver is a little taken aback at the sudden formality of this meeting but he takes a deep breath and thinks through her question.

“I’m not great with grammar and I _hate_ algebra. It just doesn’t make any sense.” He frowns, his nose scrunching up at the thought of alegrbra. He really does hate it. Felicity merely smiles politely and nods her head, jotting a couple of things down with the stylus of her tablet.

“Okay, we can definitely start there. Sounds like a good basis to me.” She tells him and Oliver nods with a smile of his own.

“Awesome.”

“So I propose we meet once a week for a couple of hours, after school works for me if that’s good with you?” Felicity questions and Oliver nods, thinking through his schedule. The only thing he does after school at this time of year is YouTube stuff.

“Uh, yeah, I can get Tommy to shoot some videos whilst we settle into the routine.” He tells her and Felicity nods, gripping her tablet as she looks at him.

“That was my other question for you. Feel free to say no, but I film a lot days in my life and that sort of thing, are you opposed to being in them?” Her question is more tentative than the others and Oliver can tell that this is a question that she’s nervous about asking. He gets it, some people can get really weird when you film around them but he obviously has no opposition to being on camera.

“Nah, if it’s cool with you, it’s cool with me. To be honest, I think it’s really cool there’s more Youtubers at Starling Prep than I knew.” He tells her and Felicity smiles, nodding her head.

“Yeah, I think so too.” She replies, tucking a curl behind her ear and Oliver can’t stop himself as he follows the trace of her fingers. There’s a moment of silence and just as Felicity looks like she might go to fill it, the sound of footsteps entering the room draws their attention.

His father stands in the door, regarding the two of them with a strange expression. “Well hello there, who might you be?”

Felicity springs from her seat as Robert walks over to them, smiling charmingly at the girl and extending his head.

“Felicity Smoak, Sir. I’m here to tutor your son.” Felicity explains with a smile, shaking his father’s hand with an excited expression on her face.

“Actually tutor? Or my son’s idea of tutor?” Robert questions, looking dubiously between Oliver and Felicity with a raised eyebrow. To Oliver’s surprise, Felicity goes bright red and gasps, shaking her head vehemently.

“Oh no, Sir! I was recommended to Oliver by Principal Wilson.” She explains quickly, taking a step away from Oliver which he deigns to be a slight overkill.

“Yeah Dad, he made it very clear that the school does not need a new pavilion this year.” Oliver explains quietly and Robert nods slowly, an unreadable expression coming across his face.

“I see. So, Miss Smoak, you tutor a lot?” Robert asks, concentrating on Felicity even though Oliver knows this won’t be the last Oliver hears from his father on this issue.

“Yes Sir. This and my YouTube channel fund my car and technology habits.” Felicity smiles, shifting a little awkwardly on her feet as Robert raises a surprised eyebrow.

“YouTube? You make videos like my son’s?” He asks, obviously confused. Oliver knows that his father thinks his YouTube videos are a pointless and fruitless hobby that will only tarnish his reputation so he can sort of understand why his dad is now looking at Felicity in surprise.

“She makes videos, Dad, but not like mine and Tommy’s. They’re about studying and she does reviews of tech like your tablets.” He cuts in because Felicity isn’t to know what his father’s impression of YouTube is. To his surprise, recognition covers his father’s face and his face splits into a smile.

“I thought your face was familiar. You made the video comparing our Jonas tablet to Kord Industries’ Alpha X a few days ago.” He tells Felicity and she lights up, nodding her head.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Our sales in the younger demographic have risen considerably since the release of your video, Miss Smoak.” Robert tells her, giving her an impressed look and Felicity flushes.

“Oh, well, glad I had an influence. It’s really an incredible piece of tech and the fact that Kord Industries thought that the Alpha X is even in the same league is kind of delusional. It falls short in every aspect; resolution, processing speed, even the sleekness of the tablet itself. Sorry Sir, I’ll stop talking now.”

Robert chuckles as she stops herself from speaking, it seems that Felicity has charmed his father almost as instantaneously as she charmed him. The CEO shakes his head and levels her with a smile.

“No, it’s always nice to hear from someone who knows what they’re talking about. I’ll leave you and Oliver to it, thank you for helping him out.” He tells her, extending his hand for her to shake again and Felicity grins.

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all, Sir. I don’t think he’s as much of a lost cause as he seems to think he is.” Felicity smiles, looking over at Oliver with an unreadable expression. He blushes a little, shoving his hands in his pockets sheepishly.

“Well, look at that.” Robert says softly, looking at his son with a raised eyebrow that only has him blushing further. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss Smoak. Please know that you are welcome to stay for dinner whenever you are here.”

“Oh, thank you, Sir.” Felicity grins, that light pink blush spreading across her cheeks again.

“See you later, Dad.” Oliver says as his dad walks out the room and he turns to Felicity with a smile. “Sorry about that.”

“Are you kidding? Your dad’s a legend in the tech community. Obviously, he doesn’t design the tablets himself but QC is one of the only companies who’s looking towards the future rather than clinging to the past.” Felicity babbles before flushing and sending him an apologetic smile. “So, tomorrow after school? We’ll get started properly then.”

“Sounds good. Thanks again so much for doing this, Felicity.” He tells her honestly, watching as she moves to gather up her stuff.

“Like I said, it’s no worry at all. I’ll see you in the library.” She tells him with a small smile, but Oliver shakes his head.

“Hang on, I’ll walk you out.” He tells her and leads her in silence to the front door. “See you tomorrow, Felicity.”

“See you then. Bye, Oliver.” She waves softly as she heads to her car and Oliver waits until her car disappears down the drive to shut the door.

“What the fuck just happened?” He asks the empty hallway, shaking his head as he tries to get rid of the image of Felicity’s soft smile out of his head.

* * *

The sound of his phone ringing makes Oliver jump.

It’s 3 am and he’s been up for hours. If Tommy asks, he’s been editing. In reality, he’s watched nearly every video on Felicity’s channel. He tells himself that it’s so he can scope out what kind of tutor she might be but in actuality, it’s because he can’t describe the feeling her smile gives him inside. There’s just something about her, so utterly charming and open. He can’t quite out his finger on exactly what it is but there’s definitely something.

He assumes it’s Tommy. He’s the only one who calls him at this time since he doesn’t have a girl he’s stringing along at the moment. That’s why he doesn’t check it as he answers it. “Tommy, I’m editing. I swear.”

“Oh um… not Tommy.”

Oliver freezes at the sound of the voice he’s been listening to for the past three hours. It’s tentative and soft and Oliver immediately regrets his sharp tone. “Sorry! I just assumed… it’s so late.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just… I had a thought.” She comments and Oliver frowns. He hums as a prompt but Felicity still doesn’t elaborate.

“Felicity?” He asks and he hears her sharp intake of breath.

“Oh right, yes! Well you see, I was thinking that maybe we could, instead of you paying me for tutoring, we could turn it into a collab sort of thing? You know one of those long kind of videos where I tutor you for a month or something and you teach me something for a month kind of thing? I mean obviously if you don’t want to then we can obviously just go back to what we were going to do…”

“Felicity.”

“…but I really think that this would be cool for both our channels…”

“Felicity.”

“…and I know that they’re very different but I think people will…”

“Felicity!”

“Yes?”

Oliver sighs in relief as he finally manages to interrupt her rambling.

“I think it’s a really cool idea.” He assures her and he can practically hear her freeze on the other end of the line.

“You do?” She asks, her voice shy and timid again and Oliver smiles, shaking his head.

“I do. Yes, our channels are different but that doesn’t mean that they’re not cohesive and if I’m being honest, making this tutoring thing into something to do with YouTube will probably help my motivation for it.” He explains and he hears her soft whoop of delight, although he’s entirely sure that it wasn’t meant for his ears.

“Okay, awesome!”

“So, what do you want me to teach you? My skills are rather different in comparison to yours.” Oliver questions, honestly rather curious as to what she’s thinking. Does he want him to teach her how to prank somebody?

“Well, I’ve been thinking, and feel free to say no, but I know that you do training sessions on your channel where you help like your friends and family find a fitness regime that works for them and well, I’ve been feeling really out of shape lately and I’d like to get stronger so if that’s something that you would be up for, I’d love to do like a training video?”

Oliver cannot help the grin that spreads across his face as she babbles yet again. She’s just so charming, he knows that this is going to be trouble but somehow, he can’t stop himself from stepping off the edge.

“You want me to train you?”

“Yes?” There’s that uncertain tone to her voice again and Oliver smirks.

“I won’t go easy on you because you’re my tutor, you know that right?”

“I- was that a joke Mr Queen?” She asks and Oliver grins. He’s a little dubious about the idea, if he’s being honest, but only because he’s never trained anyone outside of the circle of people he keeps closest to him.

“I believe it was, Miss Smoak, better call the history books.” He can’t help the jolt of delight that spreads through him at the sound of her soft giggle. Crap, how is he already this deep? “I would love to train you.”

“Okay, cool! So, we can obviously talk about it more tomorrow but if we’re going to film we should probably steer away from the library. Do you know Jitters?” She asks and Oliver frowns, thinking of the coffee shop close to Starling Prep.

“Yeah, just down from school, right?”

“That’s the one. Can we meet there instead? We’ll be able to talk but it’s generally quiet so there won’t be too much background noise.” Felicity explains and Oliver nods before remembering that she can’t actually see him.

“Sounds good to me.” He confirms verbally and he swears he can hear her grin.

“Alright, I’ll let you get to sleep.” She tells him, her voice gaining that soft quality again that makes him smile.

“You too. Goodnight, Felicity.”

“Goodnight Oliver.”

The line goes dead and Oliver sighs, looking back at the image of the girl he was just talking to on his computer. This is going to be a long month.

* * *

“You’re getting a tutor?” Tommy asks as he follows Oliver down the school hallway, a frown on his face.

“Yes, Tommy, I’m getting a tutor.” He replies calmly, stopping at his locker to load his textbooks into his backpack. He doesn’t know what Felicity is going to want to go over today so he wants to make sure that he’s prepared for everything.

“Why?”

“I don’t know Tommy, maybe because I would like to graduate with the rest of our class?” Oliver asks dryly which only makes Tommy roll his eyes.

“I know that. You’re really serious about this, huh?” Tommy asks him, leaning against the locker next to Oliver’s as he looks at his best friend.

“Yes, Tommy. Plus, we’re going to film a collab. It’ll be great for the channel. She’s got practically twice as many subscribers as we do.” Oliver explains and Tommy frowns, shutting Oliver’s locker for him as he takes a step back.

“A girl who makes videos about studying has twice as many subscribers as we do?” He asks, the indignation obvious in his voice and Oliver smirks, shaking his head.

“Yes Tommy, studytube. It’s a thing.” Oliver tells him as he swings his suddenly very heavy backpack onto his shoulder. Damn, how do people who actually take their books to class everyday do this?

“Don’t talk as if you’d ever heard that word before yesterday.” Tommy calls him out and Oliver smirks.

“Okay, I learnt it yesterday, shoot me.”

“You really think people will want to watch this?”

Oliver sighs and pulls his phone out, sending a tweet to their official account.

“That’ll let us know won’t it?” He smirks and Tommy huffs. “I gotta go, I’ll see you later?”

“See you later. Don’t study too hard!”

Oliver flips Tommy off over his shoulder as he heads down the corridor.

* * *

Felicity is already sat in a booth in the corner of Jitters when Oliver arrives. Her head is bowed over the desk and she’s scribbling away furiously in a notebook. He clears his throat as he approaches the table and she jumps a mile out of her seat, her head flying to her chest.

“Are you some sort of ninja or something?” She asks and Oliver laughs as he slides into the booth opposite her. The table is covered in paper, all of them littered in brightly coloured pens and doodles but all of them demonstrating a higher level of organisation than Oliver has seen in his entire life.

“No, not a ninja.” He replies gently, placing his backpack down next to him and smiling at her across the table. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She replies, relaxing into her seat a little more as she smiles at him. She’s got her glasses on today, he’s seen them in a couple of her videos. Thick frames with a two-tone design that somehow seem to compliment her face shape without hiding her eyes. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she’s wearing a blue dress. Oliver spots a pair of tattered white converse on her feet as he readjusts in the booth seat. It’s a pretty outfit but she also looks as if she really didn’t spend time agonising over it.

“So, that’s a lot of paper.” He starts, gesturing to the table and her face morphs into one of surprise, as if she almost didn’t realise it was there. She reaches out and starts organising it, turning it around so that Oliver can see what’s actually written on them.

“It’s my plan of action!” She explains, her feet curling up underneath her as she reaches over towards his side of the table. “This is my plan for the video we’ll make for your channel.” She gestures to one piece of paper covered in pastel blues and mint greens. “This is the plan for the fitness video but I obviously need your help on some of the finer details.” She gestures to a far less covered piece of paper that’s mostly in reds and purples. “And _these_ are your study plan.”

She finally gestures to three sheets of paper, each with what looks like a rather extensive color coordination system of their own. One is labelled ‘General Progression’ in fancy lettering at the top, whereas the other two have ‘Math’ and ‘English’ written at the top of each of the pages respectively.

“Wow.” Is all Oliver can think of to say. The fact that she’s managed to do this much work since last night. He hasn’t done this much work all year.

“I know it’s a bit much.” Felicity suddenly says, sinking back into her seat as she reaches up to run her hand over her ponytail.

“No!” Oliver replies vehemently and then winces as she jumps at the loud volume of his voice. “Sorry, they look great. I was just a bit surprised that you’ve managed to do all this in a day.”

“Oh, yeah well, insomnia’s a curse.” She grins and Oliver chuckles.

“Why don’t I grab us some coffee and you can talk me through these?” He suggests and Felicity nods.

“That’d be great, thank you. I’ll take an americano, two sugars and a splash of creamer please.” She tells him and Oliver nods, storing that information in the back of his brain for later.

“You got it.” He tells her with a smile and heads up to the counter, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

* * *

Felicity’s plans, as it turns out, are excellent, not that Oliver had much doubt about that fact. Her study plans seem reasonable and leave loads of scope for Oliver’s other pastimes as well as filming videos of his and Tommy’s channel. Her plans for the videos are just as realistic and he’s actually really excited about getting started on both of them.

For now however, it’s time to start filming their studying one. Oliver moves round so that they’re sat on the same side of the booth and they manage to balance the camera on the back of the other side with some textbooks that they don’t need.

“You ready?” Oliver asks and Felicity nods, smiling as he leans over to press record on the camera.

Felicity takes a sip of her coffee and places it down next to her empty mug.

“You had enough coffee?” Oliver asks teasingly and Felicity rolls her eyes with a smile.

“Yes, thank you very much.” She replies, holding her mug closer and taking a long slurp.

“Alright, you good to go?” He questions and Felicity nods, smiling at him. Their eyes linger on each other’s for a moment before they both turn to the camera. “Hey Dynasties, Oliver here coming at you with another video. This time, I’m trying something a little different. I’m here with Felicity Smoak, otherwise known as Ghost Fox Goddess. You wanna tell people what your channel’s about?”

“Um sure, I’m Felicity and I’m a StudyTuber which basically means I make videos all about studying and how to be productive.” She explains, talking with her hands and Oliver smiles, facing her as she talks.

“And what are you doing here, Felicity?” He asks, smirking when she looks at him reproachfully but with a smile of her own threatening to break through.

“I am going to help you improve your grades.” She states determinedly, looking back at the camera with a nod.

“Hopefully.” Oliver smiles and Felicity turns to look at him with a real reproachful look this time.

“Oh, it’ll work. My methods don’t fail, Queen.” She tells him, her eyes narrowing and Oliver nods, looking back to the camera.

“Yeah, she’s scary. Do you want to explain your plan?”

Felicity talks through her plan once more for the camera. She’s told him already that they can film the sheet of paper later and insert the clips so that she’s talking over it, just to give a different visual.

“So, for now, we’re going to do some grammar stuff and some math problems and then Felicity’s going to give me some work to do as well as a study plan to complete before we meet next week.” Oliver explains and Felicity nods, smiling at him as he stands to switch the camera onto a time-lapse.

The three minutes or so shows the two hours they spent in the booth in Jitters going over the basics of grammar as well as talking through quadratics and how to plot them onto graphs. Oliver has honestly never been able to grasp academic concepts this quickly but Felicity has a way of explaining things, of relating them back to ideas that he does understand that seems to help the concept stick. The way she talks about math, in particular, as if it’s a puzzle to be solved, is something that Oliver’s never heard of before. It helps him to realise why she likes math so much and whilst he’s not as enthused by her, the excitement in her voice is enough to keep him enraptured in what she’s saying.

They finally come to a sufficient end for the day and Oliver smiles as Felicity grins at the camera with a thumbs up. He switches it back to recording normally before he slides back down next to her.

“Two hours and three cups of coffee later, we are done for today!” He declares and Felicity woops loudly.

“Well, you had three cups of coffee. I had five.” Felicity grins, gesturing to the large pile of mugs next to her and Oliver frowns.

“When did you…?”

“I have my ways.” She grins and Oliver laughs, shaking his head.

“Okay, well, I’m going to keep you guys updated as I work through these problems and stick to Felicity’s schedule and we will be back here in a week for another session.” Oliver explains and Felicity nods with a grin, waving as Oliver moves to turn the camera off.

“That went…” Felicity starts to speak but she’s interrupting by the sound of her phone ringing loudly. Oliver can see the word ‘MOM’ on her screen and he frowns at the way she hastens to answer it, smiling apologetically at Oliver. “Hey, Mom… No, it’s okay. What’s wrong? You sound frantic… Oh… Yeah, no it’s okay… Mom, seriously don’t worry. I’ll be there in 20 minutes… I love you too.”

“You gotta go?” Oliver asks as Felicity hastens to gather all her stuff up.

“I’m so sorry, my mom’s car just broke down and she _needs_ to get to work on time today.” Felicity explains and Oliver frowns, helping her gather the last of her stuff. “Thank you.”

“No problem, I’ll see you on Saturday?” He tells her and Felicity frowns, quirking an eyebrow. “To start filming the fitness video?”

“Right! Saturday! Yes, I will be there! Sorry!” She blushes, swinging her very heavy looking backpack over her shoulder with a sheepish grin. She stops for a moment, looking at him and Oliver smiles, tilting his head.

“Felicity?” He asks and she hums. “Go.”

“Oh right yes! Bye!” She calls over her shoulder as she rushes out the door and Oliver chuckles as he watches her leave in a flurry of blue fabric and blonde hair.

He shakes his head and settles back down into the booth, looking at Felicity’s plan of action that she’s left on the table for him to take.

Everything is organised to the last second but there’s still plenty of time of Oliver to do what he loves _and_ get eight hours of sleep a night.

He’d be lying if he didn’t disclose that he thinks Felicity might be just a little bit magic.

He pulls out his phone to call his driver when the amount of Twitter notifications he has catches his eye. His tweet about possibly collabing with Felicity has been retweeted 8,000 times and liked 15,000 times with the replies going crazy as well. People are really excited about the idea and Oliver smirks at the general lack of coherence as both of their fanbases start to freak out.

As he looks at an edit someone has somehow already managed to make of he and Felicity, he can’t help but think this might be the start of something more than just a highly successful collab series.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and final part of this Youtuber AU. I had so much fun writing this, I hope you all enjoy the conclusion of this story!   
> Thank you for all your support x

Felicity’s not entirely sure what she thinks of Oliver Queen.

He’s ridiculously attractive, charming and sweet. Nothing seems to align with the stories she hears all over the school of him stringing girls along or not caring about anything other than sex and his YouTube channel. He’s still a bit of an enigma to Felicity. She’s still deciding her opinion.

What she has decided her opinion on, however, is how she feels about how early he wants to start training on a Saturday morning.

Spoiler alert, it’s a very negative opinion.

Why anyone would want to wake up before 6 am on a Saturday morning to exercise is beyond her. She’s all about productivity and using as much of the day as possible but Saturday mornings are precious, they are sleeping time.

But Oliver’s going to be at her apartment in ten minutes so that they can head to his workout spot which means Felicity finds herself in front of the mirror, brushing her hair into a ponytail. Once she’s finished, she looks over her shorts, workout tee and sneakers with a nod before she reaches for her camera. She knows she and Oliver can film an intro later so she just starts talking.

“Okay, it is 5:45 am on the first day and I would just like to say; what the frack? It is a Saturday morning and I am awake before 6 am. Weekend mornings are sacred. They are for sleeping and lounging. Is this what healthy people do? Because I’m not entirely sure I’m here for this. Oliver, we might need to talk about this.” She pouts and switches the camera off, heading to look out of the window as her phone chimes.

* * *

Felicity downs two cups of coffee and fills up her water bottle in the time it takes Oliver to drive the short distance between their houses. It always amazes Felicity how little space separates the class divide evident in Starling but you can get from Oliver’s huge mansion to her one-bedroom apartment in the Glades in just under ten minutes. His black Porsche looks very out of place on the rundown street her apartment block sits on but she can’t help but smile at the sight of him leaning casually against the driver’s door.

“Good morning!” He calls with a bright smile and a wave when she makes her way out of the front door of the block.

“We’ll see Queen, it’s a little early for good and morning to be in the same sentence.” She tells him and Oliver laughs. Felicity is surprised as he rounds the car to open the door for her, the smile still set on his lips.

“Not a morning person?” He asks as he slides into the driver’s seat and Felicity shakes her head violently, making him laugh.

“Furthest from it, actually.” She replies and he chuckles, starting the car.

“I’ll wake you up, I promise.” He tells her and Felicity forces herself to ignore the way her stomach reacts to the wink he sends her. He removes the handbrake and they drive off, heading away from both their houses and the school.

“Where are we going?” She asks a few minutes in, watching out the window as the city flies past. It seems that they’re heading out of the main commercial area as well.

“I figured we’d start your first day off with something a little lighter so we’re going to hike up Starling Gate.”

Felicity freezes.

Starling Gate is not small and hiking up it certainly isn’t what she’d call light. The famous hill to the east of Starling is notorious for health nuts who enjoy hiking and some people even run up it. Felicity is pretty sure those people are certifiably insane.

The view from the top is gorgeous. Felicity’s seen it once when she and her mom drove up the road to the summit and had a picnic there to celebrate her scholarship to Starling Prep. It’s one of the best memories she has with her mom, one of the only ones she has from the past few years as the two of them have become more and more like ships passing in the night.

She was very happy to drive up it. Hiking? She is… unsure.

“Felicity? Does that sound okay?”

Oliver’s voice makes her jump and Felicity nods. “Sure, if that’s your idea of light.”

“Oh, it is,” Oliver tells her and not for the first time since she suggested this fitness video, she feels like she may have gotten herself in over her head.

They reach the car park at the base of the hill and Oliver grins at her.

“Got your water?”

She shakes the bottle and he nods.

“Awesome, alright. Let’s go.” He tells her and Felicity nods, taking a deep breath before they climb out the car. She turns on her camera and points it at Oliver who smiles at her, waving at the lens. “Hi, Felicity’s subscribers.”

“Don’t be cute right now. Dear people of the internet, beware. This man may seem delightful but in truth, he will make you do ridiculous things at ungodly hours of the morning.” She states dramatically and Oliver barks out a laugh.

“You know you asked me to do this right?” He counters, raising an eyebrow and Felicity frowns, shaking her head.

“I will hear no such slander.” She replies and sets off towards the path, facing the camera forwards so that the viewers can see the way they’ve got to go. She hears Oliver laugh and his pace increases until he’s next to her.

“You’re a bit dramatic, you know that right?” He asks and Felicity huffs, shaking her head as Oliver laughs loudly. She gasps as he steals her water bottle out her hand and quickens his pace.

“Hey!”

“We’ve got to go quicker if we want this to do anything!” He calls and Felicity huffs, quickening her own pace as she turns the camera around to face her.

“What have I gotten myself into?” She asks as she struggles to keep up with Oliver’s long legs.

“You know you said I’m cute, right?” He comments when she reaches him and Felicity huffs, shaking her head.

* * *

She’s too out of breath to maintain a conversation as they hasten up the hill but when they stop halfway for a short break and Oliver relinquishes control of her water bottle back to her, Felicity fills the silence quickly.

“So how many other teenagers do you think have made out on this rock?” She questions, gesturing to the rock they’re sat on. It’s a badly kept secret that Starling Gate is _the_ makeout point in the town but Felicity immediately freezes when she realizes what her words insinuate. “And by other, I mean because we are also teenager, not because we’re going to make out because we’re not because that would be weird…”

“Felicity, I got you, don’t worry.” Oliver laughs, shaking his head as he looks at her amusedly. “To answer your question, probably a lot, but we don’t have time for that. Come on, up we go.”

He practically jumps to his feet, demonstrating far more energy that Felicity is sure anyone should have after hiking at that pace up half the hill. He gestures for her to follow suit but she frowns.

“That was a short break.” She comments and Oliver nods, gesturing again with a chuckle.

“You can’t let your muscles relax fully or the second half will just be harder.” He tells her and Felicity sighs, forcing herself up.

“Fine, but I’m keeping my own bottle this time.” She declares and Oliver nods, raising his hands in surrender.

“You know, you never mentioned you were going to be this resistant. I thought you wanted to get into shape.” He comments as they start the quick pace up the path once more.

“I do. I guess I just naturally react badly to ideas of exercise.” She shrugs and Oliver smirks.

“Well, it’s mostly about mindset. Tell yourself you’re going to enjoy it, and you probably will.” He explains and Felicity frowns, thinking over his statement.

“What if I tell myself I’m going to enjoy the food I will eat afterward?” She suggests and Oliver laughs, shaking his head.

“That works too I guess.” He shrugs and Felicity grins, nodding her head. She heads up the path with more of a spring in her step and the camera, which is still trained on Felicity’s face, captures the charming smile fixed on Oliver’s face as he strides to keep up with her new energy.

* * *

The next few weeks pass in a whirlwind of activity for the both of them. Oliver spends more time than he ever has at his desk and Felicity spends more time than she ever has away from hers.

Oliver finds himself amazed at how quickly he can understand and compute concepts when he actually applies himself and Felicity’s encouragement is very welcomed by him as well. It makes him smile that every time he’s supposed to be completing a solo study session, he’ll receive a text from her telling him that he can do this and she believes in him. To know that she believes in him is worth more than he can describe.

Felicity is astounded at how much she’s learning to love exercise. It took her and Oliver a little while to find something she liked a lot but she’s really found her niche in kickboxing mixed with some light cardio. She has this one clip that she’s probably going to put in the intro of the video where she cartwheels on one hand before punching the pad Oliver’s holding. She looks like a badass and she loves it. Over the past three weeks, her and Oliver have been to around eight classes at the local gym together and they’ve made their hike up Starling Gate an early Saturday morning routine.

It’s the end of the third week and they’re just coming down the end of the hill as they finish their hike. Felicity is babbling away into her camera about the view and the improvement of her stamina when Oliver’s phone rings.

“Hello?” He answers, frowning apologetically at Felicity but she shakes her head with a smile, waving him off as she turns off the camera.

“Ollie! You up?” Tommy’s voice carries through the line and Oliver frowns. It’s very unlike Tommy to be awake this early on a Saturday. It’s barely 7:30.

“Yes, I’m surprised you are, however.” Oliver frowns and he hears Tommy laugh sarcastically.

“Whatever dude, I’m starving and Laurel wants to go out for breakfast. You game?” Tommy asks and Oliver frowns, looking over at Felicity.

“Sure, can I bring a friend? Felicity and I just finished a hike.” He explains and Felicity frowns as she looks over at him.

“Your tutor friend? Sure dude, I would love to meet the girl you haven’t been able to shut up about for three weeks.” Tommy snorts and Oliver rolls his eyes.

“Whatever dude, I’ll meet you at the usual spot?” He asks and Tommy confirms before the line goes dead. Oliver smiles at Felicity’s confused expression. “You up for breakfast?”

* * *

“Please tell me this place serves more than your ack bowl things,” Felicity comments dryly as they walk into the restaurant. Oliver shakes his head with a smirk. He’d taken Felicity for acai bowls last week and she was wildly underwhelmed. Her exact words had been ‘smoothies are not meals, Oliver. Meals need sustenance’.

“Ollie, over here!”

He turns at the sound of his friend’s voice and smiles at the sight of Tommy and Laurel, sat on one side of a booth, the both of them waving.

“Over here.” He tells Felicity softly and she smiles a little shyly, following him over to where his friends are sat. “Hi, guys.”

“Hi, Ollie.” Laurel smiles warmly and Tommy grins, reaching his hand out for quick high five/handshake hybrid.

“Morning buddy.”

“Laurel, Tommy, this is Felicity. Felicity, this is Laurel and Tommy.” Oliver introduces and Felicity smiles, waving a little awkwardly.

“Hi, it’s so nice to meet you. Oliver’s told us so much about you.” Laurel smiles warmly and Felicity frowns, looking over at Oliver.

“Really? I’ve heard quite a bit about the both of you as well.” Felicity smiles, raising an eyebrow at Oliver who smiles sheepishly.

“Oh yeah, he doesn’t shut up about you. It’s all Felicity this and Felicity that.” Tommy laughs loudly and Oliver glares at his best friend over Felicity’s head.

“Don’t believe anything he says, he’s a compulsive liar.” Oliver jumps in and Felicity lets out a peal of laughter.

“I don’t believe you.” She tells him and Oliver smiles, shaking his head amusedly.

“Sit down, you.” He smirks and Felicity giggles, sliding into the booth before he does. Laurel catches his eye as he sits down himself and Oliver glares at her when she sends him a knowing look with a smile on her lips.

“So, what’s good here?” Felicity asks as Tommy hands her a menu with a charming smile.

“Waffles. One hundred percent. They’re all I ever get.” Laurel tells her and Felicity grins.

“I love waffles. Oh, they have pancakes as well!”

Oliver smiles at Felicity’s excitement over the food and he’s happy to sit back and watch as she bonds easily with his friends.

Just after their food arrives, Felicity excuses herself to go to the bathroom and Oliver is left alone with Tommy and Laurel, both of whom turn to grin at him.

“You know, you look scarily related when you do that.” He comments and Laurel rolls her eyes whilst Tommy reaches over to smack him on the arm.

“Dude! She’s _perfect_ for you. I totally get why you’re so besotted.” Tommy smirks and Oliver sighs with a roll of his eyes.

“Are you kidding me? She’s way out of my league.” He replies but Laurel huffs, reaching over to hit him on the arm as well.

“You sell yourself short, Ollie. You don’t see the way that girl looks at you when you’re not looking.” Laurel tells him and Oliver frowns.

“It’s the same way you look at her when you think she’s not looking,” Tommy adds and Oliver rolls his eyes as the couple shares a look.

“Just as bad as each other.” They speak together in that weird, couple way and Oliver snorts.

“Yeah, not helping with the related thing.” He comments and Tommy laughs as Laurel huffs.

“Grow some balls and ask her out, Ollie.” She tells him and Oliver sighs. He would like nothing more than to take Felicity out on a proper date but he’s not entirely sure the strange balance they’ve found between the two of them could handle such a shift. Maybe, once his grades are up and they’ve finished filming these videos but for now, he doesn’t want to rock the boat. Not when he’s enjoying the relationship they’ve fashioned right now.

“What are you guys talking about?” Felicity asks as she approaches, that wide, stunning smile on her face.

“Nothing!” Oliver insists as he stands to let her back into the booth.

Laurel snorts and Oliver sends her a glare as Tommy giggles and presses his finger to his girlfriend’s lips mockingly.

* * *

The following week finds Oliver sitting his first math test since they started this process. He’s never been so nervous to sit a test in his life. Before his motto was always don’t try and then no one can blame your efforts if you fail. It meant that his grades were terrible but his lack of effort was what could be held accountable. Now it scares him that the thing to hold accountable is his intelligence.

He goes on a run in the morning to calm his nerves and eats breakfast within plenty of time, looking at the clock every few minutes in fear of being late. He’s never been like this for a test and Thea claims that he’s freaking her out as she watches him look over his notes.

“Leave your brother alone, Thea. It’s good to see that he’s invested in his grades.” Moira comments and she smiles at her son over the island.

“Come on sweetheart, Mom and I will take you to school this morning so your brother can get right to his test.” Robert comments and Oliver smiles up at his parents gratefully. He’ll feel a lot better when he doesn’t have the elementary school carpool to contend with like he usually does in the morning.

“Fine. Good luck on your test, Ollie.” Thea tells him and Oliver smiles at her.

“Thanks, Speedy, have a good day at school.” He tells her and Thea shrugs reaching for her backpack and skipping down the hall towards the door.

“Good luck darling, we’re both very proud of how you’ve applied yourself.” Moira smiles at him and Oliver takes a deep breath, smiling as the proud feeling rises in him. He likes making his parents proud, he decides.

“Good luck, son. You’ve worked hard for this, just do what you’ve been doing and you’ll be fine.” Robert tells him with a smile and Oliver smiles back.

“Thanks, guys, I should get going.” He tells them and takes a deep breath, gathering his own backpack and heading out the backdoor to where his car is parked in the garage.

The drive to school seems shorter than usual but Oliver frowns at the sight of a familiar blonde stood on the curb by his usual parking space. He cannot help the grin that spreads across his face at Felicity’s wave and smile. She’s holding her camera in her other hand and Oliver can tell by her lips moving that she’s narrating something for the video. She bounces up on her toes as Oliver kills the engine and climbs out the car.

“The school offering welcome teams now?” He teases and she mock glares at him.

“I am here to give you Felicity Smoak’s infallible test-morning routine!” She grins and Oliver laughs, noticing that there is indeed a small wicker basket at her feet. She picks it up and hands it over with a grin. She looks so adorable right now, so excited and Oliver doesn’t know how he stops himself from pulling her into his arms.

“And what exactly does that entail?” He asks, looking down at the basket with an intrigued smile.

“Two bananas because potassium is good for your brain. Headphones for listening to your best hype song, I personally recommend some 90s hip-hop. A pack of pencils, pre-sharpened, just in case yours all break. A full water bottle because hydration is very important and finally a bar of your favorite chocolate for celebration once you’re done.” She explains excitedly with a grin and Oliver laughs in disbelief.

“Felicity, this is incredible! Thank you so much!” He tells her. He truly can’t believe that she’s gone to all this effort. He’s completely astounded.

“You’ve worked so hard, Oliver. You’re going to absolutely smash this.” She tells him and the way that she speaks, Oliver thinks he might actually believe her.

* * *

Miss White doesn’t believe in waiting around. In her free period after Oliver’s class, she marks all the tests and makes her students aware that they are welcome to come and pick them up before the end of the day.

Oliver half doesn’t want to.

He thinks that maybe he can just wait until his next math class on Thursday. It’s not a big deal.

Then he gets a text from Felicity asking how it went.

Somehow, however, his feet lead him straight to the classroom and Miss White smiles brightly at him in a way Oliver hasn’t seen her do since his first day of freshman year.

“Mr. Queen, I admit I had to triple check the name.” She remarks as she hands the paper over and Oliver practically falls to his knees at the sight of the neatly printed ‘B’ in the corner of the paper.

A ‘B’.

He hasn’t gotten a ‘B’ since elementary school.

“Thank you so much, Miss White.” He tells her and the teacher frowns in surprise before her face splits into a smile.

“Whatever you’re doing, Oliver, keep it up. It’s obviously working.” She tells him and Oliver nods, heading back out the door with a new spring in his step. He pulls his phone from his pocket to answer Felicity’s message. Emboldened by the test score and the new feeling of pride and self-respect rising in him, he decides to finally take the leap.

* * *

Felicity freezes when Oliver’s text comes through.

She never thought, in a thousand years, he thought of her like that.

She’s convinced herself, for her own peace of mind, that his flirting and charming comments are just how he acts around all members of the female sex. She never thought…

The idea makes her giddy. To go on a date with Oliver. He’s… he’s wonderful in a million different ways and he’s certainly proved to her over the past few weeks that his reputation is just that… a reputation. Getting to know him and hearing him speak about the people that he loves, Felicity knows that the playboy act is just an act and that there’s a sweet, wonderful man hiding underneath it all. It seems like he just might be ready to come out as well.

“Frack!” Felicity curses as she stands in front of her wardrobe. She really has nothing to wear.

“Felicity, baby?” Her mother’s voice rings through the apartment and Felicity winces at the idea that she’s woken her mother.

“Sorry Mom, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She apologizes but Donna waves her off, climbing off of the bed. With the hours that Donna works, it generally works that they both get to sleep in the bed.

“No, no, what’s going on?” The older blonde asks, wiping the sleep from her eyes before smiling brightly at her daughter.

“I um… I need something to wear.” Felicity starts, looking nervously up at her mother. “Onadate.”

She mumbles the last part but Donna Smoak is nothing if not observant.

“A date? My baby girl’s going on a date?” Her mother asks, suddenly very awake as she squeals happily. Within seconds, Felicity finds herself wrapped up in her mother’s arms as Donna jumps up and down with excitement. “What’s his name? Is he cute? Do you know him from school? Is he cute?”

Felicity laughs loudly. “It’s um… his name is Oliver, yes I know him from school and yes, he is very cute.”

Donna screams happily and Felicity cannot help but get caught up in her mother’s giddiness.

“Oh baby girl, I’m so happy for you. We’ll find you the _perfect_ outfit and we’ll do your hair and your makeup all nice. Oh my gosh, I can’t believe my baby’s going on a date!” Donna exclaims and Felicity grins a little nervously.

An hour later, Felicity stands in front of the small mirror on the inside of the closet, looking over her mother’s handiwork. She had been slightly nervous when her mother ordained that she would dress Felicity for the date. Her and Donna’s styles differ significantly and whilst she respects that what her mother wears is mostly set by the places she works, it’s not a style that Felicity wants to emulate. She still wants Oliver to see her as _her._ The girl he’s gotten to know over the past month.

She’s however, very pleasantly surprised.

The floral dress, that Felicity had honestly forgotten she owns, is the perfect balance between cute and flirty. It’s practically all straps at the back but the hemline is modest enough for her tastes and her mom’s old denim jacket provides her with a layer of warmth. She wanted to wear her converse but Donna drew the line there, thrusting a pair of very small wedge heels into her hands. They can hardly be called a heel, to be honest, which Felicity appreciates, and she does admit that they dress the outfit up perfectly so she doesn’t look too casual.

Her mom also held back on the makeup, applying Felicity’s usual concealer and mascara and adding just a little blush and her ‘secret weapon’ lipstick in a pretty pink shade which she assures Felicity will stay put all night.

“No matter how much lip-smacking you do.” Donna winks and Felicity flushes.

Finally, Donna spritzes her expensive perfume that she only uses for special occasions on her daughter, claiming that this certainly warrants its use. Felicity blushes when her mom tells her that it’s an aphrodisiac but she can’t help the affectionate warmth that spreads over her as her mom pulls her into a hug.

She rarely gets to spend time with her mom anymore and she truly does miss it. Maybe this has proven that she shouldn’t be so resistant to her mom’s generally ‘girly’ based suggestions for the time they do get together, as well. She’s had a lot of fun.

Just as she and her mom pull apart, her phone buzzes with a text from Oliver, telling her that he’s downstairs.

“Have fun, baby, don’t stay out too late!” Donna calls after her and Felicity grins, resisting the urge to sprint down the stairs.

When she finally bursts out the front door of her apartment building, it’s to see Oliver leaning against the door of his Porsche just like every Saturday morning. The sight settles her nerves but she can’t stop the grin that spreads across her face at the sight of him in those jeans and leather jacket, dark grey henley peeking through the open material. He looks like sin on a stick and the image is only improved by the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Wow, you look beautiful.” He comments as she reaches the car and Felicity flushes, smiling at him a little bashfully.

“Thanks, you too. I mean, not beautiful, although that too, but you look… nice. You look nice.” She finally settles on and Oliver lets out a laugh, nodding his head.

“I can take nice.” He tells her and Felicity shakes her head with a blush.

“Sorry.” She mumbles but Oliver shakes his head, reaching out for her hand.

“Hey, don’t apologize for babbling. Believe me, it’s one of your most endearing qualities.” He tells her and Felicity smiles.

“Well, I’m glad that someone thinks so.”

Oliver shakes his head and offers the flowers to her with his free hand.

“These are for you.” He comments unnecessarily and Felicity can’t help but linger on the nervousness in his voice. It’s nothing short of adorable.

“Thank you, they’re gorgeous.” She comments honestly, looking over the array of colors that the flowers form.

“Then they’re perfectly fit for the girl holding them.” He tells her and despite the words’ ability to sound like a ridiculously cheesy line, she can somehow tell that he means them. Their eyes lock for a moment, both of them wrapped up in each other until they’re interrupted by the sound of a loud wolf whistle.

“Oh, honey! Wanna leave rich boy and come chill with us? We ain’t got money but we can certainly show you a good time!”

The catcallers are a couple of teenage boys on the other side of the street. It’s nothing that Felicity is unused to, this isn’t the nicest of areas and often boys and men have things to say about her body and the ‘good time’ they’re sure they can show it. What she doesn’t expect is the way Oliver’s jaw clenches and his movement towards them. Felicity manages to catch his arm with her hand and he looks down at her in confusion.

“Don’t. they’re not worth it.” She tells him and his brow furrows, confusion evident all over his face.

“But…”

“Seriously, Oliver. Let’s just go?” She asks, pushing her lips forward to a pout in an attempt to convince him. He stays tense for a moment before he lets out a long sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Alright, come on. Let’s go.” He tells her and smiles, leading her around to the passenger seat with a hand to her back. Felicity smiles as he opens the door for her and she slides into the expensive leather with an appreciative smile.

“So, where are we going?” She asks once he’s settled in the driver’s seat and he sends her a smirk across the console, shaking his head.

“Now that, Miss Smoak, is a surprise.” He tells her with a wink as he starts the engine and pulls away from her block.

Felicity tries to navigate where they are but the sun is starting to set and it’s not until she spots the water that she realizes they’re at the docks. Once Oliver parks, he rushes around to open her door and Felicity gasps at the sight of a yacht, the back deck of which has been decorated with fairy lights and a candlelit dinner.

“Oh my goodness, Oliver.” She gasps, reaching for his arm and Oliver smiles, looking down at her with a hopeful expression on her face.

“A moonlit boat ride sounds good?” He questions and Felicity grins, looking up at him as she bounces on her heels in excitement.

“Are you kidding? It sounds perfect!” She grins and he does too, staring into her eyes for a moment before they move towards the boat. “I didn’t know your family owned a boat.”

“She’s called ‘The Queen’s Gambit’. Dad bought her for Mom for their fifteenth wedding anniversary because Mom loves the water.” Oliver explains and Felicity smiles.

“That is so romantic.” She sighs happily as she looks up at the gorgeous vessel.

“Here, mind your step.” He tells her gently and she squeals a little as he lifts her over the step onto the boat before deftly jumping across himself. “Hi, Jacob.”

“Good evening, Mr. Queen.” A man dressed in a white sailing uniform greets and Felicity smiles at him politely. “Who is your beautiful guest this evening?”

“Felicity, meet Jacob. He’s our captain. Jacob, this is Felicity Smoak.” Oliver introduces and the two share a smile and a handshake.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Felicity grins and Jacob grins.

“Likewise, Miss Smoak. Please, let myself or the other members of the crew know if you need anything at all.” He tells her warmly and Felicity smiles, nodding her head. “We will set sail in around five minutes time. Please, make yourselves comfortable.”

With a nod, he moves towards the front of the boat, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

“This way.” Oliver guides her towards the back deck and she gasps at the sight of it up close. The fairy lights are reflecting the water and it looks like a scene out of a movie.

“Oliver, you did not need to go to all this trouble for me.” She comments, looking around in utter disbelief.

“I suppose we’ll have to agree to disagree on that one. You deserve so much more than this, Felicity.” Oliver tells her and with the way he’s looking at her, she can tell that he really, truly believes that.

“So do you, Oliver.” She tells him and he blushes as she reaches up to brush her hand over his cheek.

“Are you hungry?” He asks and Felicity nods, letting him lead her over to where dinner has been set up.

“Oh my goodness, this is insane,” Felicity comments as Oliver holds out a chair for her.

“I made it myself, so excuse me if it’s not the best.” Oliver blushes as he settles in his own seat.

“He cooks too? Tell me, Oliver, are you secretly a robot?” Felicity questions, leaning over the table as if it’s a conspiracy and Oliver lets out a long peal of laughter, shaking his head.

“You’re something else, Felicity Smoak.” He tells her but as he smiles at her, Felicity knows there’s not a thread of ill intent to his words.

The food is some of the best she’s ever tasted and to know that Oliver made it adds just a whole other level to the sweetness of this gesture. He tells Felicity that he did have the help of their housemaid, Raisa, who has been teaching him to cook since he was a child. The warmth in his voice when he speaks of her makes Felicity smile, it’s clear that even though she’s hired help, she’s somehow very near and dear to Oliver’s heart.

As they finish eating, soft music starts to play out of a radio by the entrance to the rest of the yacht and Oliver smiles, gesturing to the open space between them and the boat’s edge.

“Care to dance?” He asks and Felicity raises an eyebrow.

“You told me you don’t dance.” She comments coyly and Oliver laughs, wiping his palms on his jeans as he stands and extends his hand towards her in offering.

“Well, Miss Smoak, it seems you’ve turned a lot of things upside down. My willingness to sway slightly in time with the music being one of them.” He comments and Felicity laughs with a blush at the implication of his words. She wipes her own hands on a napkin and stands, letting him lead her away from the table.

“This isn’t a date, Oliver. This is a production.” Felicity laughs as he pulls her towards him. They start to sway softly to the music and Oliver looks down at her, vulnerability written all over his face.

“Too much?” He questions and the worry in his eyes makes Felicity’s heart clench. She quickly shakes her head.

“No. It’s just enough.” She tells him and Oliver’s mouth spreads into a grin, his arm tightening a little around her waist. Their faces are inches apart and Felicity can feel his breath on her skin.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” He tells her tenderly and Felicity gasps a little, her eyes locking on his.

“I’d like that very much.” She counters, her eyes flicking up as his expression warms and his eyebrow raises.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me, Oliver.”

Felicity has never been one to believe in fairy tales or legend but as Oliver’s lips brush against her own, she swears it feels just a little like fate.

* * *

“So, Mr. Queen,” Felicity comments a week later, sat on the couch of the Queen living room. Oliver’s camera is set up on the mantlepiece in front of them and they’re filming an outro for both their videos. Oliver however, is struggling a little to keep his hands off of her and his fingers wiggle against her waist once more, making her giggle. His face lights up at the sound but she shoots him a serious look. “Oliver! We need to get this done!”

“Okay, okay, I’m being professional.” He tells her but makes no move to remove his arm from around her waist or his other hand from where it’s sat on her bare knee. Sighing as she realizes that this is the best she is going to get, she looks at the camera with an exasperated sigh before looking back to him.

“What have you learned over the last month?” She questions and Oliver smirks.

“Well, I’ve learned a lot of grammar, a lot of math stuff, and a lot of good studying habits that I hope to carry into the future. Most importantly, however, I’ve learned about how amazingly incredible a certain beautiful girl named Felicity Megan Smoak is.” He tells her and leans in, his head nuzzling against her neck.

“Oliver…” She sighs but she can’t help the giggle that escapes her as he pulls her into his lap.

“Sorry guys, that’s all your getting out of me.” He grins at the camera and Felicity squeals as she’s lifted out of her seat and scooped into Oliver’s arms. He heads straight for the camera and bends in front of the lens. “We’ve got some other, very important lessons to go over.”

He switches off the camera just as Felicity lets out a long peal of laughter.

Both of their videos are the most viewed ones on their channels and after they are uploaded, both of their channels’ subscriber counts almost triple.

As much as they’re both amazed by the success of their collaborations, the thing that the both of them are truly thankful for is that this experience gave them each other and that is something that can’t be explained by views on a YouTube video.

* * *

EXTRAS:


End file.
